Jungle Cat
Enhanced agility Enhanced strength Enhanced stamina Stealth tactics Voice mimicry |weapons = Razor sharp claws |allies = Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, White Knight |enemies = Van Kleiss, Consortium |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |eye color = Orange |portrayed by: = John DiMaggio }} The Jungle Cat was initiated into the Pack by Van Kleiss after Breach's presumed death. 1.09, "Dark Passage" He is a dark-furred, red-eyed cat-like EVO with quick reflexes and enhanced strength. He later allied himself with Providence, seeking revenge for what Van Kleiss had done to him. 2.17, "Grounded" History Van Kleiss initially appeared to have high hopes for the Jungle Cat's abilities, stating how well the Pack's newest member was performing. Like Biowulf, the Jungle Cat seemed to be extremely loyal to Van Kleiss, doing his bidding without question and ready to protect him at the first signs of any trouble. drains the Jungle Cat's nanites.]] During an attempt to protect Van Kleiss from Dr. Gabriel Rylander's guardian drone, the Jungle Cat accidentally damaged his master's suit, which had been providing Van Kleiss with a critical supply of nanites. To ensure his own survival, Van Kleiss used his gauntlet to absorb the Jungle Cat's nanites, turning the EVO into stone in the process. Biowulf then pushed his petrified form to the ground after Van Kleiss turned away. Providence later found the Jungle Cat's statue and returned it to base. It is later revealed that the Jungle Cat has the ability to break free from his stone prison when Rex and the others must chase him around the base. The EVO was shown to want vengeance on Van Kleiss for the attempt on his life, and he later agreed to join Providence because they could help him exact revenge upon Van Kleiss, as well as help him with his condition. .]] White Knight mentioned that the team must take down the Consortium with the help of the team's stealthiest member, Jungle Cat. Rex, Six and Jungle Cat journeyed to a Providence base to kidnap the Consortium but they ended up going after a Meta-Nanite. Rex and Six left but Jungle Cat stayed behind to get his revenge on Van Kleiss. Rex refused to leave Jungle Cat so they returned only to be cornered by Providence. They fought their way out along with the master nanite. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" Abilities Along with the ability to speak fluently, the Jungle Cat can use his speed and agility to jump large distances, surprising his opponents with fast and agile attacks. He can also use his claws to cut through objects in little to no time. It is revealed that he can break free of his stone layer with concentration. He can also mimic other voices and is highly skilled in stealth. Relationships Van Kleiss Van Kleiss only had liked the EVO for his abilities. When the Pack had gotten into a battle, the Jungle Cat accidentally destroyed a machine that Van Kleiss used to keep himself powered. Out of anger, Van Kleiss petrified him by turning him into stone. However, Jungle Cat later returned, wanting to get payback upon him for what he did. When Jungle Cat had gotten the chance to bring Van Kleiss to his demise, he let him go deciding that in his seemingly insane state that he was not worth killing. Appearances Season One * 109. "Dark Passage" Season Two * 217. "Grounded" Season Three * 316. "Target: Consortium" Trivia * Though he is credited as Jungle Cat, fans have given him a name called "Nightshadow". * Rex does not know Jungle Cat's real name. * Since his appearance, his name has not yet been mentioned in the series. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters